


Glory Everlasting

by LadyLightning



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLightning/pseuds/LadyLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how Mr. D called Percy "Peter" all the time? In this story, the real Peter Johnson is here to confront Percy and show CHB who's boss. And he might just do it with the help of his "friend", Nico Di Angelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Wunz opon a thyme ther wuz a guy. Hiz nam wuz Peter Jacksun. He wuz da most gorgeeus pairson ever!!!!  
But..... Ther wuz w1n priblem.....PARCY JACKSON'!!!1!1!1!!!  
He Toock all uv Peter's glowree!!! aNd peeteer HAYTED him!!!!2!!  
Sew wun day... He want to Pearcy's howse and sed  
'BRO DU U WANT TOO GOW???!!?!!" Perverse wanted 2 defend hiz glowree so hE sed  
'Fledge YAh bruh I WANT TOO GROW!!!!!!!  
Then they sircled eech uther... Luyk 2 vishus tiggerz!!  
""AHAHAHAHAHA I WIIIIN!" Sed percy bc..... HE THOT HE WIN BUT HE DIDNT!!!

Than peter went up and stabbed him off in the leg.. And the OTHER leg.. AND THE OTHER LEG CUZ PEERCY HED THRE LEGS CUZ IT WUZ A GIFT FRUM DA GODS?!!!!!1!1?!!!!!  
'Ha ur a laym but I WIN BUTT THIS THIME FOR REEL!!!!!" Hahhahahah!!!"  
And sew, the 'grate' purcy jecksun wuz DED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Glory Begins

Petre wuz fynally happy! He hed defeeted the dreded purceee jack-sn and now he wuz victorius!! Annubeth wuz hiz super-cewl and siper-hawt gulrfremd!!   
"Hey bab ur shure lookin secy tooday' she sed oozing onto a chere lyk comtaminted green goop frum un offlimiys factory thet mayx greyn gooop.

'awwWwww thnx bab-y ur sew nice nd im so gled u desided to dump thet looser.... Percy JACK-DUMB!!!!' Anny bet lafted so hard she flew off her chayr and haed too gow 2 da ospital!!!!!!!!!!!'n!

'er muh gert annie u almos nocked over my priceless colectybell. Wre over'

'NOOOOOOO!" She screemed but wuz it 2 l8t?  
YES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dundundun CLiffhanger!!!! Srry ill b updating soon so don't b 2 sad!!! :) :,) ;) ;,) :0) ;D :/) :D


	3. Shely

Peeter wuz sad cuz 4 da first tyme in his lyf he wuz all alown Nd he had no gurlfremd....

SYKE!!!!'n!!!!!?!!1!1!!!!!!1!!!! DEEZ NUTS!! He hat a SUPER HAWT girlfred named Shely and Shely iz so kewl and pritry an she wuz hiz dreem gurl.

Then wun day...  
"Pstrer how r u? That's nice tgats nice kewl. ANYWAYS, I wanted too talk too u" sed mr chirpn 

"OK shiron wat is it?" He luked gravely and solemnly at me  
" it is shely. She is...... A SPY!!!!" Then I faynted!!!! The next ting I new I wuz waking up frum having FANTED!! I cud no would not beleev thet shely iz a spie. But the evidence is all their.

I miss her. I miss my shely-bely-bare" I sed glumly with a solemn tome gravely to shiron. He noded Lyk he understood

"STFU SHY- RON UR SOOOO LAYM ND EVERY1 DOESNT LYK U AND IR EMPATHY GAYM IS SO NIT ON POYNT!!!!!!' He ran awey and criyied thet he hed good enpathee even tho he doesn't at ALL

I wuz so mad, but I also had no gurlfrnef!! I had 2 find Anybet agen nd tell hur how i feeyl!!!!!!!1!!!!11!


End file.
